


peanuts & vanilla

by flo_4tesq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort Objects, Hannibal is a creep, M/M, will makes no appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_4tesq/pseuds/flo_4tesq
Summary: Will has a friend that helps him through nightmares. Hannibal finds out.





	peanuts & vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the hannibal characters!

Once the dogs had deemed their sniffing of the strange man with the strange sausages sufficient, Hannibal decides he should have a look around. After all, he reasons, Will had known he was coming. If something wasn't meant for his eyes he should've put it away. 

The house is quite large for a single man, but the space Will actually uses not so much.  
It doesn't surprise Hannibal that Will would prefer all his belongings close to him, like a nest more than a house. 

The kitchen proved to be uninteresting. Few items in the fridge (and of those few, none of them to Hannibal's standards) and in the freezer mostly fish and ice cream. Will seemed to be partial to vanilla, and Hannibal wanted to show him his own superior creations.  
Hannibal would be delighted to watch him suck the spoon. 

With a detached sort of curiosity, Hannibal examined this desire he possessed to carve a space for himself in Will. It wasn't unheard of, but usually Hannibal wouldn't care so deeply for the sexual. 

He moved on to the piano in the corner. It was out of tune, but Hannibal couldn't resist a quick line of Stravinsky, imagining Will lounging on the sofa behind him with his eyes closed. Did he realize his piano was out of tune? Could he hear it? There was so much Hannibal hadn't yet discovered about Will Graham. 

Each drawer Hannibal pulled open was neat to the point of obsession. Will's clothes were rolled up tightly to both preserve space and display each article of clothing clearly. Part of Hannibal wanted to mess it up, just to see Will in distress. He reigned in his curiosity and closed the drawers one by one. 

The most loved place in the house was clearly the fly tying station. A beautiful orangey-red fly was still set up, and Hannibal couldn't resist smearing his blood over it. If only Will had had Hannibal's sense of smell, the presence of his psychiatrist would be sure to linger on the desk for quite some time. 

He was about to leave, glancing around the lived in space one last time, when he saw it. A little bump under Will's hastily made bed, an ear sticking out from the covers. He crossed over to it quickly, and reached for the little stuffed toy.  
It was a faded white rabbit, about the size of his hand. When he lifted it to his nose it smelled of sweat and tears and faintly of washing powder. It looked very old, and very well cared for. The seams were mismatched after years of sewing and resewing and loving till the fabric rips. On one foot, Will's name stood in careful purple felt tip pen, on the other it said "peanut."  
What a strange and beautiful thing, to have Will's past represented and practically served to him on a platter. Hannibal wondered what Will had been like when Peanut came into his life. Did he clutch Peanut to his small face after a nightmare, not dreaming of death yet but rather the consequences of a gift he didn't yet understand? Hannibal was strangely envious of the people who had known Will then, his mind still much more malleable and susceptible to manipulation back then. What wonderful things Hannibal could have done.

With great care, he places peanut back under the blankets, stroking it's head once. A smile on his lips, as he thinks about Will coming home to a house that smells like him, like a friend who stopped by to feed his dogs. What a wonderful image, to think of him coming home and dropping his back at the door, himself on the bed. Grabbing Peanut from its hiding place and curling up around it. 

Hannibal was tickled. The trip out to Wolf Trap had prove to be rife with information about his favorite subject, and as Hannibal drove back home, his mind was filled with vanilla ice cream recipes, and ways to casually bring up peanuts in conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to get out all the british-isms but if i missed a few let me know and ill fix them! also if ur wondering why peanut is called peanut its cause i wanted a fullerverse name and whenever rube calls george peanut in dead like me it kills me dead SO there ya go! thanks for reading, hashtag baby's first (solo) fic, its not quite as good as i can get it probably but i really wanted to put it up so yeah!! find me on tumblr @heartbeated or @cysphoria and also big thanks to kat for listening to me talk about peanut, i love u babe


End file.
